how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted's Architecture Class
|Row 2 title = Location |Row 2 info = , , }} Ted's Architecture Class is the class Ted teaches at Columbia University. In , Tony shows up at The apartment, professing pity for Ted's condition and offers him a professor position at Columbia, which Ted turns down at first but after talking to Stella, he accepts it. In , Future Ted narrates how this was the best job he's ever had, and that if it weren't for that job, he never would have met The Mother. In , Future Ted explains how nervous he was his first day of teaching, when he was trying to figure out what kind of teacher he would be; formal disciplinarian or laid-back peer. At the class, Ted starts writing, "Professor Mosby" on the board, but forgets if the word "Professor" has one "F" or two. This starts him off on a spiral of anxiety, alternating between stern authority figure, and laid-back buddy. A girl raises her hand, attempting to tell him he was in the wrong classroom. But following Barney's advice, Ted decides not to take questions during the first class. When the real teacher eventually shows up, Ted runs across campus to his actual classroom. After being so embarrassed, Ted doesn't have the energy to think about what kind of teacher he'll be, and simply starts teaching. In , Robin meets one of Ted's students who tells her that he's a big fan of her work. Full of pride, she interrupts Ted's class the next day to announce that she is the host of the show. After she leaves, the class explains that they are fans because her show comes on as their night of drinking is coming to an end, and her interjection, "but...umm" is the basis for a drinking game. In , Ted laughed at a student's name ("Cook Pu") after assuming it was a fake name, leading to her to dropping the class. In , Ted is giving a lecture to his architecture students, and is shocked to find see Zoey in his class. In the process, she continually interrupts him, and reveals to the students that Ted is planning to destroy the Arcadian to make room for the new GNB headquarters. Quickly Zoey has turned all Ted's students against him by telling them about the argument she and Ted had earlier. He tries to calm them down by offering them each a mix CD, but they continue to shout at him. Remembering Lily's advice, and realizing he has nothing to lose, he starts flashing the lights and mimics a car alarm. Later, Ted enters his classroom, only to realize no-one is there; Zoey has convinced all his students to protest against the Arcadian's destruction with her outside GNB. Ted decides to take Lily's advice anyway, and tells his students if they're not in class tomorrow, they'll fail the course. Known Students *Betty *Zoey (As a one off in the episode Canning Randy) *Scott *Jamie *Louis *Rachel *Cook Pu (dropped out in ) *Will *Guy with weird beard Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # Gallery Definitions2.jpg Ted's class 1.jpg Tsi1.jpg Cnr6.png|Zoey at Ted's class Vlcsnap-2010-09-07-03h26m32s132.png Robin101-crazyeyes.jpg Robin101.png Unfinished - ted with plane.png :See Category:Ted's Architecture Class images. Category:Locations